blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
Black★Rock Shooter (original concept)
This article is about the character. You might be looking for the anime or the game. Black★Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター) is the titular character and main protagonist of many projects, including the anime OVA Black★Rock Shooter, the RPG of the same name, and the manga Black★Rock Shooter ~Innocent Soul~. She is originally the protagonist on the song of the same title. She was created by huke who participated in the release of the song "Black★Rock Shooter" by supercell. In the OVA, she is the "Other self" of Kuroi Mato. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the OVA and Maaya Sakamoto in the PSP game. Appearance Black★Rock Shooter is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails (possibly because one tail was burned); the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff; she wields an arm cannon and a katana named Black Blade. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her weapons consist of a black-hilted katana and a large gun called ★rock Cannon, which can be transformed into a similar large blade also used by Insane Black★Rock Shooter. ★rock Cannon has a rate of fire of 20 shots per second. In the anime, her eyes have a concentric circle pattern like all of the "other selves". Personality Black★Rock Shooter is a calm, collected girl; she does not speak at all until her confrontation with her "other self", Kuroi Mato, near the end. She does not focus on anything except the most important thing she has to do at the moment. She is very skilled in fighting, despite being quickly taken down by Black★Gold Saw in her first shown battle. Black★Rock Shooter is able to fight evenly with Dead Master, despite appearing to try not to hurt her. Dead Master is able to initially outwit her, but even when she was chained down, Black★Rock Shooter is able to find renewed strength and defeat Dead Master. Plot Black★Rock Shooter OVA Black★Rock Shooter is initially shown in her world, fighting against Black★Gold Saw with the "black blade" for an unknown reason. Though the silhouette is unclear, it looks like Black★Rock Shooter is impaled by Black★Gold Saw and left to be crushed under falling rocks. She later appears to be waking up and at the edge of a broken bridge, now wearing a long trench coat, and sporting a new weapon: ★rock Cannon. Along with now displaying the well known scars from the original designs. She crosses many different scenes and finally ends up at a castle, and as we soon learn, is the residence of the Dead Master. Initially, her reasons for fighting or pursuing the Dead Master are unknown. Inside the palace, Black★Rock Shooter finds her opponent; she holds out her hand, and the Dead Master responds by attacking. The two begin their fight, with Black★Rock Shooter igniting her eye and powers, both of them seemingly equal. The Dead Master manages to ensnare Black★Rock Shooter in a web of chains, where she is apparently trapped. However, as Kuroi Mato comes to terms with her feelings, Black★Rock Shooter gains the strength to break from her chains with her bare hands. Once again, she holds out her hand to the Dead Master. The Dead Master is confused, and when she falls off a ledge, Black★Rock Shooter pulls her up and embraces her. The Dead Master, unable to handle this, escapes from Takanashi Yomi's body and dissolves. Black★Rock Shooter is then shown with Kuroi Mato, her human counterpart. She speaks for the first time to ask Mato if she wants to save Yomi. Mato answers that more than saving Yomi, she wants her back with her. Hearing that answer, Black★Rock Shooter and Kuroi Mato merge together. It is unknown at what point the merge was, but it is implied to have been before the Dead Master fight. Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME : See full article: Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME Black★Rock Shooter is one of the last residents on a dead Earth, joining the last stand of the remaining forces of Earth to fight against beings called the Seven Apostles. She is considered to be the ultimate weapon, whose abilities are the only hope to save Earth from utter destruction. Prior to or during the beginning of the game, she seems to be in a tube of some sort, and in a state of stasis. Trivia *Out of the "other selves" featured in the OVA, Black★Rock Shooter is the only one to be identified by name in the actual anime. *The actual length of the Rock Cannon is undefined, as sometimes it's shorter (in the song, OVA, and in the original illustration of huke) and sometimes longer (in a certain illustration and in the figma). *Out of all the characters with "Black" in their names, Black Rock Shooter is the only one who have frequent media appearances. *BRS is often mistaken as Miku Hatsune due to the fact that both have similar hairstyles and that it is common for the latter to have different costumes in many songs. Gallery File:BRS_official_picture.jpg|Official Picture File:01.jpg|Artwork and Details of B★RS File:Black_Rock_shooter_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of B★RS and her weapons 5290071604_1c16ef4c9b_b.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter as seen in the game External Links *Black Rock Shooter at 'Official Sites' * Supercell: Black★Rock Shooter * Official Site: Black★Rock Shooter Animation * Nico Video: Black★Rock Shooter Channel * Twitter: Black★Rock Shooter Project Category:Characters